Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) TV series: Italia
by tjournet
Summary: Nickelodeon Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV Show


**Tamara Journet**

 **P.O Box 309 Grand Coteau, LA**

 **70541-0309 (337-662-7277) – (337-255-2932)**

 **Italia (Tjournet98 )**

 **Italia is a new deuteragonist in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. She is the younger sister of Bellissa and Fiorella, older sister of Angela and Kathleen, adoptive daughter of Mei Michie, and love interest of Donatello. She is "The Brains" of her sisters.**

 **Nickname(s):**

 **Talie, Tal, Nurse, Princess**

 **Weapon(s):**

 **Tessen, Claws**

 **Power(s):**

 **-Element of Forest**

 **-Psychic Force Field**

 **Family:**

 **Bellissa & Fiorella (Older Sisters), Angela & Kathleen (Younger Sisters), Mistress Michie (Sensei/Mother), Unknown Parents (parents; deceased), Hoshi (Pet), Donatello (love interest)**

 **Allies:**

 **Leonardo (friend), Raphael (friend), Donatello (best friend/crush/love interest), Michelangelo (friend), April O'Neil (friend), Casey Jones (friend), Master Splinter (friend), Ice Cream Kitty (friend), Karai (friend), The Mighty Mutanimals (friends)**

 **Enemies:**

 **Miola, Lord Draag, Shredder, & Villains**

 **Team:**

 **Ninja Turtles**

 **Species: Human (formerly), Mutant Brown Turkish Angora Cat (currently)**

 **Eye color: Brown (formerly), Green (currently)**

 **Hair Color: Brown**

 **Age: 16-17**

 **Voiced by: Hynden Walch**

 **Appearance:**

 **As a Human: Italia was a beautiful human teenage girl with tan skin and brown eyes. She is quite slender, around April's height and has long brown hair up in a modest bun. She wears a purple Peter pan collared sweater, plaid skirt, wears black polka dot stockings, black ballet flats, and geek glasses.**

 **As a Mutant: Italia is a brown mutant cat with dark brown hair in a French braid and olive green eyes. She has a fluffy tail, wears a purple collar, purple wristbands, and mask around her mouth.**

 **Personality:**

 **Caregiving, Fashionista, Intelligent, Kind, Loving, Powerful, Quiet, Shy, Gifted, Sensible, Sympathetic, Optimistic**

 **Description:**

 **Italia is the caregiver, fashionista, and intelligent one of the team. She makes medicine, cures, antidotes, designs fashion of clothes, dresses, shoes, jewelries, doing makeovers and hairstyles. She is obessed with fashion and the study of chemistry, biomedical, mathematics, and fashion design.**

 **Likes: Fashion design, Biomedical, Chemistry, Mathematics, Biology, Donatello, her family, teamwork, her friends**

 **Dislikes: Villainy, failure on biomedical, her fear of death, Seeing Donatello broken-hearted**

 **Powers, Abilities, Weaponry, and Skills:**

 **Ninjitsu: She is a well martial artist and fighter, able to leap over rooftops and avoid attacks from enemies, including gunfires, punches, kicks, or other things.**

 **Enhanced Strength: She is very strong, can defense and attacks of the enemies and her psychic force field for only protection.**

 **Enhanced Speed: Despite being a cat, she is faster than any human and mutant, can move things in enhanced speed, and can twirl with her tessen.**

 **Stealth: She is stealthy, can hide and spy in the shadows, and can use hand to hand combat.**

 **Element of Forest: She is very powerful; her forest powers can grow plants and vines from the ground. She can tie enemies with vines.**

 **Psychic Force Field: Her psychic force field is a protective power can able to blast force fields to protect her family and friends from enemies.**

 **Intelligence: She is very intelligent as Donnie, the study of Biomedical, Fashion design, Chemistry, Mathematics, and Biology create medicines and cures, Chemistry can make chemical balls, smoke ombs, blind powder, and chemical compounds. She enjoys designing fashions of clothes, dresses, shoes, doing makeovers and hairstyles for her sisters, sensai, and the turtles.**

 **Fashion Design: She has love in fashion, can imagine of her ideas designing clothes, dresses, shoes, fashionable jewelry, doing makeovers and hairstyles.**

 **Tessen: Her weapon of choice are a pair of razor tessen Japanese war fans, she uses them traditional niten ryu style.**

 **Chemistry: She has knowledge in Chemistry, can able to make chemical balls in the periodic tables: sparkles, smoke bombs, blind powder, foam, blob, and explosion.**

 **History:**

 **In 1996, Italia and her sisters were once normal human girls living in New York City with their father. Born with elemental powers given by the god of their birth. Lord Draag kidnapped her and her sisters setting their home down to the ground and killed their father. Lord Draag has putting experiments on them to take their powers but it didn't work on them. However, a white phoenix with colorful hair and feathers Michie attacked him and rescued the five sisters and raised them as her daughters and took them to her dojo, made a home there. In sixteen years, Michie trained them Ninjitsu skills and controlling their abilities. Italia and her sisters were feeling queasy they fallen to the ground unconscious of the experiments has transformed the sisters into mutant humanoid cats. A few more years have passed, Italia and her sisters meets the turtles and fallen in love with them.**

 **Trivia:**

 **-Italia's favorite color is purple.**

 **-She really likes Donnie.**

 **-She is "The Brains" of her sisters.**

 **-Italia is the caregiver of her sisters, her sensai, and her friends.**

 **-She loves taking care of her family & the turtles.**

 **\- Italia is the voice by Hynden Walch.**

 **-Her element power is Forest.**

 **-Her regular power is Psychic Force Field.**

 **-Italia is a Medical Genius.**

 **-Her Forest Element Power she can turn everybody into stones.**

 **-Italia is mastered in Tessenjutsu, Taijutsu, Intonjutsu, Tenmon, Chi-mon, Making Medicine, Chemistry, Antidotes, Cures, Archery, Boryaku, Kayakujutsu, Psychic Force Field, & Fashion designing.**

 **-She is the gifted one out of her sisters.**

 **-Her main pillars are wisdom & weapons.**

 **-Italia's fear of dying, her family or friends being killed.**

 **-Italia has Thanatophobia (fear of Death or Dying).**

 **-** **Her tessen war fans are ultimatum sharp razor Japanese fans same like Yumi's weapon from Cartoon Network TV series Code Lyoko.**


End file.
